Chasm Chronicles Volume 2
by Tsubasa1X
Summary: Lieam has made it to Vale but the danger has not left. A vigilante disguised as a monk in training, Police trying to solve a murder and romance between two races. The truth is out there and its up to the Green Knight to discover it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY only my OC's**

 **Favorite or comment feedback is appreciated, no flames please**

How does one describe the world of Vale? Full of danger and magic, Creatures called Grimm stalk the land in the form of wolves and bears, lizards, and ravens. Magic called Dust makes up the bullets and batteries making humans dependent on it. Where robots look and act like humans and fight alongside them. Where aura can be seen, and heal wounds. Our story takes place in the one of the four strongholds of humanity: Vale home of Beacon Academy and the capital of light.

"Before I built a wall I'd ask to know

what I was walling in or walling out

and to whom I give offense

something there is that doesn't love a wall

that wants it down"

"Mending Wall"

Robert Frost

"Lover and friend hast thou put far from me,

and mine acquaintance into darkness"

Psalm 88

Prologue 'The Green Knight'

The broken moon looked down like a father however clouds blocked its view of Vale. Skyscrapers and large buildings were no problem for the person running across them. His green cloak whipped in the slight breeze. His green hood covered his face to add to the mystery he wore a bat mask that covered his eyes, although some people would call it a butterfly. His belt had a winged star symbol on the side. On his back was a black crossbow which seemed to share the symbol, in his hands were two short swords. He threw one and it connected to a building, it had a small rope attached to it. He tugged and he began to swing between buildings using this method. It didn't help that he couldn't see near or far very well nor distances. It had taken several practice attempts at Soulfall Abbey to be sure that the swords were good for grappling instead of shooting out bullets as they used to do. It was only in extreme circumstances would they be used to shoot again which was why the figure had some bullets in his side pouch.

All attempts with Nero Gwailen had failed apparently, the crossbow/ labrys axe hybrid didn't do so well with the technology that was prominent in Haven. He was in a drop point where people took their drugs from the drug lords and sold them on the street.

"Thief!" yelled a voice from behind him. The person was at the front of the door blocking the Green Knight's way.

That's rich I haven't stolen anything yet. He thought. He had been sure that no one was here. He had scouted this place for three days. This abandoned dock warehouse was supposed to be a drop point, nothing more.

He noticed that the man had a gun sword and he stood at least a head taller than the Green Knight himself. He grinned. "If there is a thief here then call the police" he shrugged nonchalantly "But I doubt you'll do that since you're a criminal and all."

The man threw a hard punch knocking him down to half melted ice, Lieam quickly threw a snowball with ice inside it at the man causing him to yell. Lucky hit, that should hold him for a tick. He used his grapple gun and shot out a window. It hadn't been a good heist but he got something out of it. Papers that might tell him where the drops for Volsar and Naff were. He intended to get those drugs off the street after seeing what it has done to Faunus' and humans alike.

Volsar was injected into the blood system while Naff could be snorted or smoked either way both could be easily overdosed.

He hid his crossbow/ labrys axe in a black backpack that he had hidden under a dumpster. He found it odd that people or Faunus hid stuff in the dumpster but that could be found easily no one thought to look under a dumpster. He folded his sword / grapple guns into their gun forms and stashed them in the backpack as well. He took off his mask and put it in a pocket of the back pack. With everything in its place, he put it on and headed home. His hair was turned black from the dirt he picked up in the warehouse. His face was also covered and his cloths smelled of fish. He looked like a dock-man heading home from the night shift, it was a good disguise.

He walked past a lighted door when he heard it open. The door was covered with graffiti and it was terribly moldy. It probably could fall apart in a couple of minutes anyway.

A dirty blond haired man with a growing paunch looked at him. His eyes were dull and lifeless. The whites were bloodshot. A Volsar or Naff user.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lieam said back.

A voice called from the back "Is he buying?" A laugh from the back came suspiciously sounded like there was more than just drugs being sold.

The man turned back to Lieam. "Are you buying a 'Phi?'"

The words were spoken casually but they hit Lieam hard. They were selling Volsar and probably Naff as well. He wanted to say no, he was spent from fighting all night but his conscience won't let him just walk away.

"Oi Boy buying or not?'

A nod, he walked into the room. It was a small room and smelled of sickly lavender the smell of Volsar, it was mixed with a smell of mint that was also sickly Naff. He saw a doxie laying on her side with a man who was so stoned he didn't know if he was up or down.

He walked to a huge man at the table with several green and purple vials. No doubt a heavy mixture of both.

"How much?"

"Three Lien take it or leave it."

Lieam searched around in his pockets for money, he slammed his hand down with the plastic cards. As the man reached for them, Lieam held the phial for a couple of seconds letting his anger grow then he threw the phial of Volsar in the stove. He hit the man with his backpack. The seller fell catching his hands on the stove. He let out a scream of pain.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a confused person reaching out for him.

Lieam aimed a well-aimed kick at his groin causing him to go down. He hit the man's head knocking him out. The next man was so dosed on drugs that his eyes were swirling around on his head. he wasn't even worth the fight. He had them all down in a couple of seconds using his own backpack as a weapon. He aimed his anger at the seller. "Is that all?" he snarled like a caged animal.

"All the what?" the man sniffled as he looked around the destroyed room. It was a complete mess. Broken chair legs and bottles of Volsar and Naff were spilled all over the ground making a horrible stink.

"All the drugs!"

"Yes, yes."

"No more anywhere, not even a lock-box of cash?" He asked as he took off the man's vest that had pockets full of Volsar and Naff. He tossed it into the fire. It crackled and spit with the drugs causing small fireworks.

"Cash is in the bed roll."

Lieam took it out and looked at the bulging bag. Blood money he knew where it would do a lot of good. He wanted to laugh at the cowering man but didn't instead the man was worth pity. He walked out of the den and made his way out of the alleyway.

A bell rang three, Lieam sighed he was out late. The grey dawn slowly rose over the skyscrapers and to an abbey at the outskirts of the city. Every day it's walls grew ever higher, some old folks remembered when it had low walls to keep the Nathair out but now it looked as if it was keeping something in.

Lieam heard a bell ring four. He sighed he was going to be late now. He took out one of his grapple swords and aimed it then vaulted over the walls. He landed on a tree that was used as shade before the walls were only slightly lower than the trees now it was several feet higher.

He aimed to get to his dormitory as soon as possible. He saw the older monks walking into the chapel. He climbed up a wall of ivy and fell into his room. He quickly put his backpack in a secret place under the floor boards. He took of his cloths and took a quick shower watching as the water turned black with dirt. He changed into his novice habit and girdle. In the hidden pocket, he put the blood money into it. He'll put it in the donation box later. He raced down the stairs and bumped into a brother.

"Morning, Brother Aiden." He said as he walked beside the older brother. The brother had ink stained hands with various colors marking him as an illuminist. They past the small pond and the orchard on their way to the chapel for the morning prayer.

"You weren't in your bed last night."

"Of course I was."

"You'll get caught." replied the lightly bearded brother with a kind-hearted chuckle. "Look, I understand how you youngsters have urges but keep it to a minimum or you might never take your vows."

Taking the vows. Lieam wasn't even sure he wanted that. If becoming a brother meant giving up to the fat cats who got rich on people's misery or bury his head in the sand. He would not have it. Another part of him liked the peace and tranquility of the abbey. Abbot Celleach had tried to take his gear but he had managed to save his cylinder with his transcripts inside one of his grapple guns. No one knew the code to get in but him. He also hid his gear inside the black backpack he had found and he had hidden that under the floor boards. The Abbot was sure that he had tossed them out.

He intended to decode the papers and find out where the next drop off was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY only my OC's**

 **Favorite or comment**

Haven Police Department 13th precinct

His face was deep purple with rage, a cigar was between his fingers. If looks could kill his glare would have killed the entire squad. He yelled or more barked "You couldn't find him! What are you a bunch of idiots!" He slammed his meaty hand on the table with a loud crack of wood. It caused several officers to jump about five feet in the air. "This green costumed freak is making us look like we are just scratching our arses!" he pointed at a drawn face portrait of the "Green Knight" except the face was hidden under the green cowl with his hybrid bat butterfly mask poking out.

He shouted again. "Now I want all of you to work double hard to find this person or Faunus and bring him in. Alive. Is that clear?"

One raised his hand shakily. "Err, if he is the murder then shouldn't we kill him?"

"No!" barked the man who commanded this police squad. "We don't know yet. He is a suspect nothing else. Bring him in alive."

All the officers nodded and when they were given the clear they left the room leaving Commander Grim alone. He put a finger to his chin in thought. Most of the officers thought that this job was easy unlike being a hunter or huntress. He needed someone or anyone who thought of hunting the unknown subject or unsub like the dangerous creatures of Naithair. He grabbed a phone and began to call a couple of numbers.

Captain Holly Grim daughter of Commander Julius Grim lay in bed. She was silently fuming or at least trying to silently fume in anger. She had an Elfin face, cropped auburn hair and fiery hazel eyes. She had a thin frame of a gymnast and fingers perfect for wrapping around a baton. The cause of her anger: her father had decided that she needed to go back to traffic because of her lack of following orders. She had saved lives because she had followed her instincts. Not that he cared.

With a sigh, she rolled off her futon and suited up. She looked at the time nope not enough time to make breakfast. She reached in the fridge and grabbed a smoothie she had made two days prior. She hopped on her motorcycle, she disliked cars too claustrophobic and the motorcycles sold were too loud. Her motorcycle was designed and built at Signal when she was a student there. It was loud enough so people knew she was around but when she switched gears it went into silent mode for recon. Right now, it was on loud. It also had another secret but it was a once and done type thing. For another it took weeks for a recharge.

It was absolute chaos on the main-street of Vale. Jammed like always she thought as she searched for a parking space near the station. People and Faunus' always crowded the police station. A Human-Faunus turf war had flared again, and every morning the parents of the perpetrators were trying to bail them out. She had seen both bad humans and bad Faunus' either way she put them behind bars.

She shouldered her way through the crowd. "Police business." she said as politely as she could.

They were on her like flies to honey. They crowded around her like carrion birds. She was surrounded by people and Faunus' each trying to tell her of their child's innocence.

"Please officer. My baby is innocent."

"Brutality. Human brutality."

"Please bring my Ollie his blanket, he can't sleep without it."

"She never hurt those Faunus' she stayed away from that area."

She sighed and put her visor on reflect and ignored them. If only there was more people like the red cloaked girl from a couple of nights ago or even her friends. However young people like them preferred the danger and glory of being a huntress. They'll learn.

She entered the station lobby to see a kleptomaniac human pick-pocketing everyone in the room including the very officer he had been handcuffed to. She walked over and tapped his rear with her baton. The electric zap caused him to turn around.

"Hello, Mulch." she said with a kind tone with a bit of warning. "What are you doing?"

"I can't help it Grim it's me nature." he replied with a smile as if butter couldn't melt in his mouth. His long brown hair was shoulder length and curly. He wore a prison outfit. Mulch Marcus was a thief who did jobs for drug lords and other folks. He worked for White Fang as well since he was the best cat burglar despite not being a cat Faunus.

"And it's our nature to put you behind bars." she replied stoically. She turned to the officer booking him. "Glad to have your eagle eyes."

The officer blushed as he knelt to collect his wallet and badge.

Holly sneaked past her father's office hoping and praying she'll reach her cubical before...

"GRIM! GET IN HERE!"

Well, that went that dream. She stowed her helmet under her arm thinking here we go again. She smoothed her creases in her uniform and walked into her father's office.

The commander's face was purple in rage as always. She remembered when he got home he was happy and the purple wasn't there but now she was an officer she got to see the side he never showed the family. She had also learned about an office poll on when and how his heart would explode. The smart money was on half a decade at least.

He tapped his watch. "Do you know what time it is?" he demanded at her. His hazel eyes full of fury. "Well?"

That wasn't fair, she was barely a minute late and there had to be at least a dozen officers who hadn't reported in yet.

"Thoroughfare," she mumbled lamely. "It was five lanes down."

"Don't insult me, Holly." he roared at her and she tried hard not to wince. " You know what the city center is like. You were raised here!"

He was right again. She was a city girl born and bred however until everyone else was forced to she wouldn't get up earlier.

He sank into his swivel chair "I don't know, Holly. I don't know what to do with you." he sighed and put his cigar in the ashtray. "You don't obey orders, always in trouble." then a light flashed in his eyes. An idea that he liked. He smiled like the cat who had swallowed the canary. "Holly." he said "I'm giving you a case that will keep you busy and hopefully not get you in trouble."

"What is it?" she asked wondering where this was going.

He handed her a case file. "The Green Knight. A figure who is making us look like fools. He apparently likes hunting down drug lords and people who cause trouble to the good people and Faunus' of Haven. I want you to find out who he is. Get Trouble in this too." he watched as she nodded then he handed her a slip of paper. "I hired a group to help you and Trouble."

She read the paper "Team DNGR?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Who are they?"

"People who are the best in the business." he said the next part in a heavily serious tone. "They are Huntsman and Huntress except they don't hunt Grimm. They hunt people or Faunus' and bring them to justice."

Holly walked out of the office and a fox Faunus came to meet her. His name was Kaden 'Trouble' Wilde her partner in most cases. "So you got briefed on the case?" he asked her kindly. She nodded. "Well, then, let's go and meet Team DNGR."


End file.
